


Painted Nails Make Harry Beautiful

by wannabebestseller



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabebestseller/pseuds/wannabebestseller
Summary: Very short imagine in which Louis paints Harry’s nails
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Painted Nails Make Harry Beautiful

“Shit!”

Louis looked up from his phone and at his husband sat across the room. “What’s wrong love?” He asked.

”My nail polish chipped off. I just got them done for that shoot tomorrow,” Harry answered sadly.

”Awh, is that all? I’ll repaint them for you,” he got up and moved over to where Harry was sitting.

”You know how to paint nails?” Harry was visibly shocked. Nail polish wasn’t really Louis’ thing.

”Have you met me? I could make an army with how many sisters I’ve got. Now go pick a colour out, we haven’t got all night.”

Harry went and got a couple bottles of polish and came back to Louis having set out a towel and pushed two chairs together.

When Louis started painting Harry’s nails, he was so very gentle and his hands were surprisingly steady. “Haven’t done this in a while,” Louis noted, a bit embarrassed. But Harry just smiled and hummed, letting him know how good he was doing.

”What pattern did you say? Ah, yeah I got it now,” Louis said, waving Harry’s hand away and putting the bottles in order. He hissed each time he got polish on Harry’s skin, but Harry just fell more and more in love with how careful his husband was.

After removing the accidents, Louis was done and Harry grabbed his face to pull him into a kiss. “Hey, hey, don’t mess them! They’re still wet,” Louis reminded him.

Harry couldn’t stop smiling fondly. “Thank you,” he said. And then, “can you do my nails every time from now on?” Louis shoved him playfully and cleaned up the materials.


End file.
